


the truth (Will) out

by luna65



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal still makes cannibal jokes, M/M, Murder Husbands, mention of rape threat, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering the souls beneath the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth (Will) out

**Author's Note:**

> Included in the would-be canon of Hannibal and Will in South America. I suspect this is about as fluffy as I can manage.

In the first six months of their new domestic adjustments they slowly became accustomed to their changing visages: Will had shaved off his beard and Hannibal had grown his, peppered with gray. 

"I can only assume you are from a very attractive family," Will murmured as he shaved while Hannibal watched him, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. "No matter how you might disguise it there's a look of patrician command to you."

Hannibal nodded his head. "I would agree with your first assessment, as that now includes you."

Will paused in the motion of rinsing his razor and looked in the mirror. His scars were faint though he always sought them out immediately when he had reason to view his reflection. "I've never given it much thought."

"No you haven't, and that has always fascinated me, the unconscious absence of vanity in your character."

"I am not prosaically vain, no," Will asserted, continuing his work, "I am _confident_ in certain things. But in my mind, not my body."

"They are not separate, you know," Hannibal commented. "Even if you believe you spend too much time in your head, you are still grounded in the world by that fleshy construct."

"Flesh is only so mutable. The mind, much more. But when a person is attractive, as you are, then you have a reason to pay attention to that construct."

Hannibal's attractive face took on a smug expression. "Frederick once threatened me with the prospect of rape if I was released to the general population at the State Hospital. I found that an interesting consideration, the notion that I might be noticeable enough as to warrant such an aggression."

"Rape isn't about attraction, it's about control. Chilton was attempting to frighten you with the notion of having to cede your control."

"And now Frederick and _his_ melted flesh is likely returned to the role of despot, but without his prized beast to torment."

"It's not torment if you don't actually feel it," Will said, and winked at Hannibal's reflection.

"Speaking of such emotions, I believe it is high time that we went to church."

 

Though they had previously explored the necropolis of Cementerio de la Recoleta, they had not paid a visit to the nearby Basilica de Nuestra Senora de Pilar, and Hannibal had been desiring to add details of its baroque-style interior to his memory palace.

As they moved through the groups of tourists and the space itself, Hannibal began his customary lecturing, remarking upon each of the basilica's six German-constructed altars. Will indulged him and followed along dutifully, but at some point realized they were being followed by a gaggle of tourists. Attempting not to panic, he thought the best strategy would be to gracefully disconnect themselves from scrutiny.

"You'll have to excuse my husband," Will said once he turned to face the crowd, lacing his words with just a touch of Southern nuance. "Every time we visit a historical landmark he goes into oratory mode."

Several of them laughed, and an older woman with a flat-voweled Midwestern inflection remarked, "He's more interesting than the tour guide we've got!"

Hannibal bowed with a slight smile. "I do not wish to deprive anyone of their occupation, however, but I thank you for the vote of confidence." He placed a hand on Will's arm and they moved off ahead of the advancing hoard.

"Husband...I wasn't aware you desired to include that status in our arrangement. Does being in a church make you think of matrimony?"

"Everything about our demeanor screams _committed relationship_ ," Will quipped. "What else would we be?"

Hannibal offered barely a smirk. "Interesting choice of words, my friend."

"Either one contains a multitude of layers, just as we do."

They stepped out of the deep shadows, donned hats and purchased drinks from a cart just outside the building, Hannibal looking slightly askance at Will's choice of a Coca-Cola.

"It's got actual sugar," Will noted after a long quaff. "Reminds me of my childhood."

"My childhood was defined by the absence of sweetness, primarily. Which is why I prefer to create it with my own hands." His choice was an Orangina, he turned the bottle carefully from side-to-side to distribute the pulp.

"Your desserts are indeed delightful."

"Thank you, I wholly agree."

They strolled through the Plaza Francia, taking in the architectural details.

"Can you sense the layers of time here?" Hannibal asked. "There are places where history rises from the stones itself, a peculiar effect of temporal displacement."

"I've always felt that way about New Orleans," Will remarked, "even when it's full of tourists."

"A charming city. Struggling for reconciliation between its storied past and its disadvantaged present."

"Speaking of rising, I didn't mean to raise the specter of bad memories for you."

They returned their empty bottles to the vendor and set out for the taxi stand, donning sunglasses against the now intense late-morning light.

"There was nothing in my upbringing which haunts me or defines me now, it was a series of inevitable events rectified by time."

"Time the avenger -"

"- makes a meal of us all."

Will chuckled. "What's for lunch?"

"Something refreshing, I should think."

As they waited for a taxi, they were approached by a member of a tour group, a blonde woman flushed by the heat and immediately recognizable as a tourist by the badge hanging from her neck.

"Beg pardon, I wondered if you'd be willing to settle a wager between my boyfriend and me," she inquired, and Will placed a firm hand on Hannibal's shoulder. He guessed from her accent that she might be Australian, or South African.

Hannibal gave her a look of polite curiosity. "I am all ears, as they say."

"Are you one of those from the history programmes? Like a professor or an expert of some kind?"

Will laughed, surprised by the appearance of the response. He squeezed Hannibal's shoulder; though the gesture was meant to underscore their ruse, it was also unconsciously affectionate.

"I am not the official scholar of our family," Hannibal demurred. "That would be my husband, he was an instructor. I am a doctor, not an academic."

"One might say a doctor is the ultimate academic," Will teased.

A taxi pulled up behind them. "If you would excuse us," Hannibal said, bowing once more. "Enjoy your vacation."

"No worries! I wouldn't normally intrude like that, but you looked familiar to me somehow."

Hannibal gave her what he considered to be his best human smile. "I get that a lot."

Then he followed Will into the cab and the vehicle merged with the stream of traffic.


End file.
